Homecoming
by eternallove-17
Summary: Breaking Dawn never happened. Bella has been turned and now after almost 80 years the Cullens are returning to Forks, what happens when they run into someone they used to know.
1. Home at Last

Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did

* * *

**BPOV**

I remember crying out as his teeth punctured my skin. It had hurt, but it was nothing compared to what came next. The real pain began instantly after that. It was pain as I had never before experienced. It seemed as though a fire was coursing through my veins and no amount of water could put it out.

For three very long days, possibly the longest days of my life, I lay on our bed cringing in agony, trying to suppress my screams. I was only doing that for him, I had not wanted him to regret what he had done.

And then as suddenly as it had begun the pain stopped. I opened my brand new eyes and saw his face, more clearly than I ever had before. He was the only thing I wanted to see, my husband, my one true love, my Edward.

Looking back on it now nearly 80 years later, I realize that the others were right… for the most part. The pain of transformation was definitely one of the stronger memories of my human life, but not the strongest.

I can remember so many more things from my previous life than the others can because, for the first few years after my rebirth I focused once everyday on recalling old memories, so that I would never loose them.

Now I quite clearly remember Renee and Charlie, my parents. I remember Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica and my other human friends from Forks. I remember my one time best friend Jacob Black, the only person it really hurt to leave behind, and the rest of the wolves from La Push. I also remember some not so pleasant things such as being hunted by James and Victoria and when I thought I had lost Edward forever.

But the strongest memories of my human life are the ones I shared with Edward. The first trip to our meadow, the nights spent in my room, the multiple times he saved my life, our wedding day. All of those memories are so much stronger because he was there and he was the most important thing in my life. He still is the most important thing in my life and he will be forever.

"Bella," The sound of my name pulled me from my train of thought. "Bella, have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past ten minutes?"

I sighed. "Of course I have Alice," I told my sister and best friend. "I always listen to you."

She turned to pout at me. I could see she was starting to get annoyed. "Oh really, what was the last thing I said?"

I thought about it quickly, before Alice had time to get more annoyed with me. "You were talking about redecorating the house when we get back to Forks." There, that sounded like something Alice would say.

Her pout quickly transformed into a glare. "Lucky guess." she growled and turned back to the long winding road ahead of us. A long winding road, it seemed appropriate. After a long confusing journey, we were finally going home.

I smirked slightly out the window of Alice's yellow Porsche. As the road sped by us at 130 miles per hour in blurs of green and brown I began to think again. After all these years we were finally headed back to Forks, the place where it all began. Alice, Edward and I would be enrolling as sophomores this time while Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie would be posing as juniors. Carlisle had found a job at a small hospital in Olympia and Esme would spend most of her time fixing up the house and garden we left behind those many years ago.

It wasn't as if this was a new experience or anything like that. I had been to high school a total of four times since my re-birth. But it felt different going back somewhere I hadn't been in nearly 80 years, I almost felt nervous. What is we saw someone we used to know? I knew it was unlikely and Alice had said we wouldn't but I couldn't help but feel slightly anxious.

"We're here!" Alice cried fifteen minutes later, she was so excited. She was practically bouncing out of her seat. We pulled up in front of a large, classic, faded white house. Even being three stories high the trees still formed a protective arc over the house and lawn. The house was exactly the same as we'd left it, only slightly withered with age.

I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, as if a weight was being lifted off of me, when I stepped from the car.

The idea for having some girl time during the five hour car ride had belonged to Alice. Although I loved her dearly, I would much rather have spent the ride with someone else.

I felt a pair of arms snake themselves around my waist.

"Welcome home." A soft musical voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and placed a quick sweet kiss on his lips. My Edward, beautiful as always, grinned down at me. Even nearly a century later he still dazzled me with his perfection, I still thrilled at his every touch.

"It's time to go see if anything has changed inside." I smiled mischievously and beckoned him forward as I walked at a slow human pace towards the house.

"Now Mrs. Cullen," He scolded me playfully. "That is no way to act upon arriving to your new home."

"Oh really, then how should I act?" I asked.

"Like this!" And with that he scooped me up into his arms and ran into the house. We made it up to our room in a matter of seconds.

For a few minutes we just lay on the bed grinning like idiots. Eventually he pulled me closer into a tight hug.

"Welcome home." He sighed again, and in that single instant I knew that I truly was home at last.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please Review. Constructive criticisms accepted so don't be afraid to say what you really think of it.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2 - Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, that happiness belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A special thanks to my BFF "Larson Than Words" for constantly supporting me and encouraging me to write, and for reading this chapter first.**

* * *

BPOV

Early in the morning when Edward and I finally came downstairs, I started to look around the house. I wanted the house as it was to be in my vampire memories so that I could remember the Cullen home, the way it was in my human life, forever. I only did this now because I knew that it was only a matter of time before Alice and Esme started to redecorate. I cringed at the thought, Alice and Esme redecorating was not something that anyone wanted to interfere with, unless they wanted to be ripped in half.

I was now standing in the front hallway. I memorized the pattern of the wood grain on the door, the bright white colour of the walls, the mahogany wood paneling on the floor, the openness, the large staircase ahead of me and the beautiful grand piano just off to the right in the other room.

"Bella love, are you alright?"

I turned to see Edward standing behind me. I had been concentrating so hard on memorizing every detail of the room around me that I hadn't heard his approach.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about what the house will look like when Alice and Esme are don with it."

He flashed me my favourite crooked smile. "Don't worry love," He said. "I gave them a special request for our room."

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." His grin grew more pronounced.

I groaned. "I hate surprises." I reminded him. Why couldn't people in this family just tell me things? Why did everything have to be a surprise?

I tried looking up at him from underneath my eye lashes, as he had done so many times to me as a human.

"Please won't you tell me?" I pouted.

"Not now, please be patient Bella. You always love the surprises in the end." He was right of course and he was using it to his advantage.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But you know I won't stop asking."

He laughed melodiously and I knew that there was no point in arguing with him anymore. Not now at least.

"There's something else isn't there?" He inquired suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" I tried to sound innocent, but my acting skills hadn't improved that much in my transformation. Edward always saw right through me.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Anything?"

"Of course love, anything." He said, motioning for me to continue.

"Well I was just trying to put the entire house into my new memory before everything is changed." I admitted in defeat.

"There's no shame in that. In fact I think it is a wonderful idea. Would you mind if I walked with you?" He asked.

"I would love that." Edward smiled and took my hand. From there we began our Cullen home memorial tour.

We spent the rest of the morning walking around the house. Every so often Edward would tell me a story about something that we had done in a certain place. Many of the stories I remembered, but a few I didn't. Apparently one afternoon, during my first summer with Edward, Emmett had burst into a song and dance routine to Hannah Montana in the middle of the living room. I should think that I would remember happy things like that, but our minds, that is to say _vampire's_ minds, work in mysterious ways.

When we were done our memorial tour, Edward and I went back to our room. We lay on the bed snuggling together just as we had done earlier. I had been shocked after my change to find out that Edward now felt warm to me, hugging him felt like a human hugging another human except harder. Whenever we were together like this, I would forget everything around me. It would be like we were the only two people on the earth.

I was pulled from my reverie by a sudden groan coming from Edward.

"Brace yourself; Alice is on her way up." He said.

"Why?" I exclaimed suddenly panicked. No matter what Alice was thinking it couldn't be good. In fact it would probably be a form of extremely painful torture that included shopping.

Edward was just opening his mouth to speak when the door burst open.

"Girl's Night!" Alice bounded in. "You, Rose, Esme and I are going shopping for back to school outfits!"

"Alice, Esme isn't coming to school with us this time." I reminded her.

"I know Bella but we haven't had a girl's night in forever!" She pouted

"We had a girl's night three days ago Alice and we have forever to have another one." I said.

Now she turned on her full pout. I was powerless.

"Oh Bella," She begged. "Please cooperate. I want to get you something nice for your first day back."

Even with our unlimited resources and money I was still the reluctant shopper in the house. It is good to see that some things never change.

"Fine Alice you win, but I want to be home early." Even though I couldn't refuse her, I definitely wasn't going down without a fight.

"Don't worry about anything like that Bella. You'll be back in time to spend the night with your dear husband. Now hurry up and meet us downstairs in five minutes." She ordered.

I sighed as she hopped out the door and down the stairs. I turned to Edward for some support, he wouldn't let Alice do this to me, would he?

"It will be fine love, she's not thinking about taking you underwear shopping again. Though I really didn't mind the last time she did." He said.

I shuddered at the memory. Two hours in Victoria's Secret with Alice and Rose had been a nightmare. At least Edward had appreciated some of the purchases later that night.

"Besides, do you remember the last time I helped you get out of one of Alice's shopping trips?" He added.

Yes, I remembered. Alice had gone up to our room while we were out hunting and snapped half of the CD's in Edward's collection in half. Needless to say he wasn't very happy when we got back home.

"I know," I told him. "I just don't like spending any amount of time away from you."

He pulled me closer. "Neither do I love but don't worry yourself; your little shopping excursion won't take too long." He helped me off the bed.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from downstairs even though I could have heard her if she'd whispered my name. "Don't you even think about it! You wouldn't do that to your sister would you? I thought you loved me!"

I sighed finally admitting defeat.

"That's better, now hurry up." Alice's voice rang.

I looked up at Edward. "Now what pray tell were you planning on doing that would make our poor sister so very upset?" He asked.

"Well," I began. "I was going to take you downstairs with me and we would make a run for it as soon as she opened the door. After all no one in this house is as fast as you."

"You are one evil little vampire." He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine.

"Edward Cullen stop right there!" We groaned in unison. Of course Alice had seen what Edward was going to do next. Of course she knew that I wasn't going to hesitate in joining him. "Bella get your butt down here right now, or this is going to take much longer tan necessary."

I swiftly made my way down to the front door, gave Edward a sweet kiss goodbye and hurried out after Alice, Rose and Esme.

"If I'm not back in four hours call the cops!" I called over my shoulder. I heard him laugh quietly as I got into the back of Rose's BMW. I could only hope that I would make it back alive, or at least in one piece.

Three and a half hours later we finally arrived back at the house. I practically flew up the stairs into my husband's waiting arms. The rest of our family still made fun of us for it, but at least two nights a week Edward and I would lay in bed all night doing nothing that Emmett could make innuendos about the next day. It was just like Edward and I used to do when I was human and he spent his nights in my room.

That night we just lay there, not speaking but thinking about the days to come at Forks High. Every so often he would pull me in closer and kiss me on the top of my head, or on my neck or cheek. Every time he did that I would feel the same electric shock that ran through me the first time he touched me and I knew this was the place I most wanted to be, right here in Edward's arms. I knew that as long as we were together we could face whatever was thrown into the path ahead of us.

**

* * *

**********

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter! Please keep reviewing, if I see that I'm getting more feed back I'll try to update faster.

**Next Chapter: The first day of school**


	3. First Day

**A/N: I can not tell you all how sorry I am for not updating for a long time. I spend my weekdays rehersing for my school musical (I got a lead!) and I was on a school trip this weekend and at a BBYO convention last weekend (BBG's forever). That left me no time for writing. But I will try my hardest to update faster.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own a team Edward shirt and I own a movie ticket but sadly I don't own Twilight (sucks to be me)**

Chapter 3: First Day

* * *

EPOV

Even when we first pulled into the parking lot people were staring. It confused me; I had thought that Bella's car was very inconspicuous. Well it was inconspicuous compared to the rest of our cars. But apparently it was still too ostentatious for Forks High School.

You could say that nothing had changed much in the past eighty years, at least in Forks. It was what people now called an old fashioned town, a Y2K city, a place that hasn't evolved with the technology. For that I was extremely grateful, our last trip to Forks High was the real beginning of my life and since then I had never felt any nostalgia for my life before love. In my time at Forks High I changed for the better and I will never forget it.

I stepped out of the car and opened Bella's door open for her, always the gentleman because that's what she likes. We swiftly made our way to the administration building to join our siblings.

I listen to the thoughts of the oblivious students as we passed.

"Who are they?"  
"Where did they come from?"  
"They are so gorgeous!"  
"I bet I could get the sexy brunette to go for me. Damn she's hot!"

I held back a hiss at that last thought; no one should ever speak of a woman in such a way let alone my wife! I looked upwards to see which vulgar person's mind had carried that thought. Staring at my Bella with lust filled eyes was a boy so familiar I froze in shock. Blonde hair, blues eyes, qualities seeming to be of a golden retriever, and a vile though process. There was not a doubt in my mind that this boy was the mutant offspring of Mike Newton. I quickly shot him a death glare that sent him hurrying away. I turned to face my family.

"How could you have scared that kid already, dude you must have a gift!" Emmett sounded excited and hopeful.

"Something like that." I mumbled and strode into the school office. Bella followed me in and I immediately felt her tense at the scent of the secretary. Even though she had been a vampire for 80 years and had never once fed from a human, she still had trouble hiding her discomfort from me.

The room was exactly the same as it had been so many years before. The folding chairs, the orange flecked carpet and potted plants covering every available surface. A short white haired lady, seeming to be in her late 50's, sitting behind the closest desk turned to face us.

"These are the new students! My they are very good looking!"

"Hello." She said "My name is Mrs. Martin, how can I help you kids?"

``No doubt they are going to be the focus of everyone's attention for the next few weeks. I can just see the girls throwing themselves at him. Even I.....no stop it! You are happily married to a wonderful man."

I tried to block out her internal conflict and put on a smile as I spoke. "Hello Mrs. Martin my name is Edward Cullen. I'm here to pick up new schedules for myself as well as my siblings."

We were able to use the same names as we'd had last time we were in Forks, because Carlisle has been successful in wiping our records from the school system before we left.

"Of course you are son, here you go. I have junior schedules for Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale." She handed me three sheets of paper. "And here are the sophomore schedules for Edward and Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan." Her eyes bore into mine a little longer than necessary as she handed me the last three schedules.

"Stop, he's young enough to be your son! Don't look at him like that, too young. Too young, too young."

I couldn't help myself but smile to myself. The old receptionist Mrs. Cope had said the exact same thing.

"Is that everyone?" She asked.

I nodded my head and she handed me six slips to be signed by our teachers. After wishing us luck on our first day, Mrs. Martin got beck to her work and I swept Bella out of the room as quickly as humanly possible.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked, suddenly worried. "You know I can't read minds like you can."

Bella and I didn't normally talk about extra powers together. Before her change we had predicted that she would be the most powerful of us all, but after the transformation was completed we found that though I could still not read her mind, she did not receive anything extraordinary apart from normal vampire abilities. Of course I had always thought that she was extraordinary, but as she said I was a little bit biased.

"It's nothing." I brushed off her concern and looked at the schedules for the first time.

Of course we all had lunch together, but I also had many more classes with my siblings. I had Spanish with Alice and Rose, Gym with Emmett and English with Jasper. I compared the timetables once more and realized with great joy that Bella and I had Biology together. It brought back memories of a much more complicated time. Truthfully I did not miss my wife's scent back ten one bit. Though it was the most delectable and appealing thing I had even smelled, I was glad to be rid of the constant thirst and danger in her presence. Just remembering her back then caused the burning sensation in my throat to flare.

"Come on Eddie!" The horrendous nickname pulled me from my reverie. "It's time for Gym, we don't want to be late on our first day!" Emmett sounded like a kid who had just walked into a candy store, it was strange he'd never shown much enthusiasm for school before.

Bella pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry; lunch will be here before you know it."

"But it feels like forever. I'll be missing you every second until then love."

"I know, I'll miss you two. But don't worry the time will pass quickly with Em by your side."

She giggled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning to join Alice. I groaned and faced my monstrously huge brother. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now.

"Let's go." I said. And with that we took off, this was going to be an extremely long morning.

* * *

**Please please please review if you're reading this! I have the next chapter ready, I'm just going to wait for some reviews before I post it.**


	4. Lunch Time

**A/N: Once again I'm super sorry for the extremely late update! I've had three rehersals for the school musical a week, plus dance class, plus 9 hrs. at the swimming pool a week, plus studying for my pre-cal, AP chem, and AP english mid terms. Can you blame me for being side tracked?**

**I know this chapter probably isn't that good so criticizms are encouraged.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to Runs With Horses for dressing Emmett and CullenLvr34325 for catching my name change mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, that happiness belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Back to BPOV

Finally it was lunch and it was about time! The morning's classes had seemed to drag on impossibly long, and that's coming from someone who is going to live forever. I now understood what my siblings had meant about the repetitive material driving them insane. I left English as fast as I could and made my way to the cafeteria while trying to attract as little attention as possible. But at this task I failed miserably, I was the new kid and even if I wasn't standing out because I was a vampire I could hardly walk anywhere without being noticed.

I cringed remembering my Gym period all too clearly; it was the one class I didn't have with any of my siblings.

_Flashback_

_Gym, the root of all evil, the epitome of pain in my human life, the one class I'd been dreading today. True I was a vampire now and my sense of balance had improved with my transformation, but this was my one class I had alone, with none of my family members to distract me from the prying eyes of unsuspecting humans._

_Class had just ended and I was about to head over to the cafeteria to see Edward, when I heard someone come up behind me, take a tentative deep breath and then speak._

"_Hey, you're Isabella Swan right?" It had been a while since I'd heard that one._

"_Bella," I corrected automatically, it was my first day in Forks all over again. I turned around and ended up face to face with the boy who I'd earlier assumed was Mike Newton's mutant spawn._

"_Nice to meet you Bella," He grinned. "I'm Josh Newton. I know it's your first day so I was wondering if you needed a guide, you know someone to help show you around and stuff."_

"_Thanks so much for the offer, but I think I can find my way around on my own."_

"_Oh it's no problem really, someone as pretty as you shouldn't have to walk around alone. You know, if you want I could show you around town after school then maybe take you out to dinner." He couldn't seriously be asking me out, hadn't he seen me and Edward this morning?_

_I put on a polite smile and tried to let him down gently. "Thanks but I really think I can find my way around on my own. Now if you'll excuse me I really have to go, my boyfriend will be waiting for me."_

_His face fell. "Oh that boy you were with this morning?" I nodded. "Isn't he your brother or something?"_

_Oh boy it was going to be one of those days. "No Josh I'm sorry he's not, you see we were both adopted my Carlisle and Esme but we're not blood relations. He really is my boyfriend." Well loose interpretation on the word boy and he is my husband, but there was no need to fill this boy in on all the gory details._

_I quickly made my way away from him a hurried towards the cafeteria. I knew that I hadn't heard the last of Josh Newton, but I pushed it from my mind as I walked across the school grounds._

_End Flashback_

I made it into the cafeteria just as Alice and Rose were sitting down with their almost empty trays. While I was standing in line to buy my food I noticed the boys coming in, Emmett and Jasper seemed to be arguing about something that Edward found extremely funny.

While walking back to the table with my tray holding only an apple and a bottle of lemonade I realized that whatever my big brother were up to, it would probably involve me in some way shape or form. It always did in the end.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Alice whispered to me as I sat down.

"What is?" I asked unsure whether to be excited or extremely frightened of Alice's expression. She looked as if she just saw herself going on a week long shopping spree.

"You'll see." She turned to our sister. "I've never been more excited to see the stupidity of our men!"

"What did you do Alice? Is this going to end up painful for me or embarrassing?"

"Maybe a little of both, but that's not the point Bella," She said "Trust me when I say this is going to be more entertaining to you than anything else."

I didn't truly trust her judgement completely but I stopped talking because the subjects of conversation were on their way over to the table.

"Hello love how was your morning?" Edward whispered as he slid into the seat beside me.

"Longer than you could ever imagine." He chuckled and pressed his lips to my hair.

"For me as well, but at least you didn't have gym with Emmett."

"What did Emmett do?" Rose asked turning to glare at Emmett.

"Rosie baby please don't be angry!" He begged

"You didn't!" She exclaimed absolutely fuming.

"Oh yes he did." Edward remarked cheerfully.

"No I didn't!" Emmett argued.

"Yes you did!" Edward answered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What did he do?" I interrupted Emmett and Edward's childlike games. Sometimes it amazed me how people centuries old could act like such babies. But then again it was Emmett.

It was Alice who then answered me. "Let's just say that some of Rose's clothes are stretched out and Emmett won't be sharing a bed with her for the next week."

"What!" Emmett cried. "Alice you said I wouldn't get in trouble!"

He turned to Rosalie whose expression was still full of malice.

"Rose I'm sorry, you know I never wanted to upset you! Please don't do this to me!" He begged.

It took her another minute to calm herself down enough to reply.

"I'll make you a deal. You replace everything you ruined; including the Gucci shoes and the lulu lemon pants and you never wear my clothes to gym again and I'll consider reducing your sentence." She said.

"You've got it! No more women's clothes I promise!" I couldn't doubt the sincerity present in every syllable. Either Emmett had a larger mental capacity than I originally thought, or he couldn't last a week without 'sleeping' with Rosalie.

"Wow," I murmured to Alice "I didn't think Rose would be so lenient with Emmett."

Alice snickered quietly. "Oh, it wasn't only for his benefit. Rose can't go a week without sex either."

I had to look away to keep myself from laughing. It was these types of things that made me love my family even more. The quirky things that you would expect to find in a regular human home, amplified because of what we are and who we are. I suppressed a giggle and turned back to my family.

"Jazz, what were you and Emmett arguing over when you walked in?"

"Oh that," He said. "Emmett here just doubted my skills of persuasion."

Emmett snorted "Hah! What skills? You couldn't get a girl if your life depended on it."

"Moot point Emmett. Seeing as I have Alice, I will never try to get another girl let alone want to get one." Jasper said pointedly.

Alice leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Jazzy, but this whole argument gives me an idea. I propose a bet; you boys will spend your afternoon trying to get as many phone numbers as you can."

"Hah!" Emmett scoffed. "That isn't hard at all; I could get 20 with my eyes closed."

Alice simply smiled back at him. "I wasn't finished yet. The challenge is, the only thing you are allowed to say to those girls is 'Can I have yo numba?' like the guy from the MADTV sketch."

Jasper threw Alice a you-can't-be-serious look, while Emmet just looked dumbfounded.

The table erupted with laughter. Edward was holing on to the table for support and I almost fell of my seat, even Rosalie was getting in on the action.

The two macho men agreed to Alice's challenge and we left the cafeteria. There was no doubt that this would be an interesting afternoon for my big brothers.

* * *

**Please review! My review goal for this chapter is 6 reviews, that will make 25 in total and make me want to update faster.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
